


The Fallen Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They have come. They have gone. When will they stop. No body knows.





	1. You are filled with DETERMINATION

Either accidentally or deliberately, you found yourself here. Legends tell of evil monsters under the bed, in the closet or lurking in the dark. They say that if you meet one, you will never see the light of day ever again because they are such violent beings. Yet this place was nothing like what they say. 

It was so bright and welcoming but then again, what do you know? Despite being the same creatures they still called you an outlier, an anomy, used you as a scapegoat. There were many names, none of which was your real one, the true one. You were the result of the devil, a demon, a monster. 

So obviously you would feel at home here. Haha, that’s funny, because this is the first time you have felt something other than hate. A figure in the shadows approaches you. He lends you a hand to get back up again. You shove it off quickly and prepare for the verbal and physical attacks. Except, there wasn’t any. 

His voice asks you if you were ok, if there was anything he could do to help. Was this the calm before the storm? You hesitate but he doesn’t yell at you. All he does is stand there, patting and comforting you. He even gets a bit emotional too. 

You feel a little something again. It feels warm and nice, something that you haven’t felt in a long time. You felt hope but it was more that, it was like a urge to keep pushing on. The goat monster gives you a hug and then follows by giving you a full body check to see if you were hurt. 

He then suddenly pulls out your soul and you are in shock for a while. His face also looks confused and you can see why. Your soul changed colours, at least you thought so. There was a split second when you swore it was black but now that you stare at it, you believe that less because right there, in before your eyes was a red heart that lit up proud and strong.


	2. Stop and Wait

A mound of dirt. Looks like it was only recently moved. That’s where you fell into this horrid place. There was a sombre aura here but what would these things know? They were the ones that escaped and attempted to destroy humanity. And they failed miserably. But that doesn’t mean there wouldn’t be more attacks. Well, not only more if you can control it. 

That demonic creature even took the life of the stupid kid. Well, that’s want you get for being an idiot and running off to Mt Ebbot. They just wanted to seek some attention, not that they don’t get enough already, but no one really cared about them. Who would when they were responsible for the famine or drought? They were the evil curse of the village and we were simply ridding ourselves of the mistakes and bad news.

Out of your peripheral vision, you see something approach. You quickly mess yourself up with the soil and you take the ribbon and tie a small bow into your hair. Step, step, step. You reach for your knife and slide it into your back pocket. Step, step, silence. The figure stopped a few metres in front of you. Her face looked shocked but instantly changed to seem more motherly. 

She asked if you were hurt and if you were ok. You didn’t want to say anything at all but then you remember that you would have to keep up your cute façade if you want to exterminate all of them. You start crying and mumbling random things. She seems to buy but you could feel yourself starting to get annoyed. Why are you wasting time if you could just destroy her right now? You knock that thought down as soon as she kneels down beside you and heal you. 

She asks if you want to go home with her and you accept. You carries you to her house and you roll your eyes at her when she isn’t looking. What an idiot, how can she be so nice to the people you wanted to destroy a month ago? But then you feel something within her, despite the happy appearance, it seems she is hiding something. Who knows, maybe they do feel things too. No, you can’t start changing your opinions now that you’re here. 

When you arrive, she puts you down and tells you to go play in the garden as she prepares for a welcome pie. Sounds nice, except you’re not staying for dessert. You immediately get to work, starting with a few Froggits and Whimsims. How do you do it? You just stand there, and wait, look innocent, naïve and confused. And then you attack onto the unsuspecting prey.

You have to be very patient with this, and you have learnt that through this. They seem shocked that such a small thing could do so much damage but you shrug it off and say, “Well, you seem a bit blue, don’t be its my attack that’s my attack”. And then rinse and repeat. You cold, nothing for these “things” until finally, you feel the pain of one striking you down. It was sharp and quick.


	3. Just Keep Moving

You stormed up to the peak of the mountain calling her name. Was she really that foolish to come here? Did she really think that she of all people could do get rid of the monsters? If it were up to anyone, it would obviously be you because you are the great, the mighty, the protector of humans. Except you didn’t protect her. You have looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere. 

If she isn’t up here then that means that she must be down there… You jump. You didn’t think of the consequences, you just did it. They always said you were reckless and bold and they weren’t wrong. So down you went into the bottomless pit. Dust was everywhere, some gets into your throat and make you cough, some gets into your nose and makes you sneeze, some gets into your eyes but they don’t make you cry. Because big kids don’t cry. 

There was no one to greet you but you didn’t really care. As long as you find her and that she is safe. This place was so strange, despite monsters being locked in here for supposedly centuries, this place looks so new. Like, there were old relics and artefacts from the war, but it just seemed like someone only ‘just’ settled down here. You encounter a few monsters but their attacks were just too slow for you and you dodge them easy. 

You turn the corner and see a crowd of monsters. They were all staring at something. You sneak up and take a look. Your eyes began watering; there was nothing you could do about it. Why? Because right in front of you was her. She lay there motionless, pale, dead. The only reason you were here was for her. 

You felt anger, a deep rage that burned through you, ripping away everything that you have worked to achieve. Something broke inside you and you went crazy. 

You have always wanted to become the chivalrous, knight in shining armour that rescued the princess. But you can’t do that anymore because there is no damsel in distress. You have always tried to be the one that showed anyone, even the enemy, mercy but now you can’t because they killed her. 

You grabbed the nearest Froggit and dust him. Wow, that felt good. Then you got your hands on a Vegetoid and did the same. Hmm, this one even heals. As you were busy with your revenge, a figure walked into the scene. She was holding a slice of pie, which immediately shattered on the ground when she saw what was happening. You didn’t notice her at first but then a scorching pain seared your leg. You turn around to find a goat monster, so terrifying. You could only think of one option.

Run

Keep moving and she won’t catch you, she won’t hurt you, she won’t kill you. For the first time in your life you chose run instead of standing your ground. You felt ashamed but at the same time you felt cold. The sudden temperature drop wasn’t good. You start to black out from hypothermia. But that doesn’t stop you from running. 

You keep going until you reach a small sentry station. There was a dog guarding it and he shot a few attacks at you. You hear him saying blue stop signs. What is that supposed to mean? You try to dodge but there was no way of getting away from it. Closer, closer until nothing.


	4. Liar, liar, pants on fire

You ran up and fell in. You were never meant to do that. But you had to get away from it all. They were all liars, they manipulated you and used you and betrayed you and, and… You felt alone in this world now. You sat there on top of this grassy hill. Soft tussocks of grass lay before your legs and golden glowers stuck to your hair.

The moonlight shone down from the surface and into this place with the light ending at the bottom of the hill. The spotlight was on you again, but this time it isn’t a stage. It felt so nice to be with nature for once. You never got to fully experience this before but now that you have, it feels peaceful. You didn’t have a single thought in the world. 

Well until you see a small pile of dirt that wasn’t there before. You were confused at first but then suddenly a flower popped out of the ground. You were scared for a second but then he pulled a silly face and you giggled. Despite everything, you were still a child of just age 10. You have had to learn to hide it as ballet needed a lot of discipline and maturity. But what’s the point if there isn’t anyone here to judge you?

He helped guide you through the ruins, telling you tales of the Underground. Everything was so tranquil and harmonious. There were still a few animals that were still awake and you tried to talk to them. Them seem hesitant at first and you were confused but in the end they started growing on you. It was kind of weird how tense everything got for a while but now it’s settled down again. Flowey guides you to this house at the end of the Ruins and tells you to knock on the door. You do and a motherly creature opens the door. 

She quickly got her extra coat and wrapped you up. And then she led you inside with Flowey following suit. Her name was Toriel and she was a nice person. She asked you so many questions and you were openly honest with each and every one of them. She even told you her story, about some other humans that came here and about the grief for her son and each fallen one, as they would say. You felt honoured that she would be so honest with you, a complete stranger, but you have decided that you needed to move on. 

She respected your choice and let you go, but not before giving you a bath and plaiting your hair and making sure you were packed with lots of food and warm clothes. She even made Flowey come with you too, not that you were complaining, he was good company. You met some more interesting characters in ‘Snowdin’ and stayed for the night in the inn. The pure cheerfulness of the town brought up you’re spirits. 

It wasn’t until you reached Waterfall that you felt the mood change. You turned to talk to Flowey but instead there was no one behind you. You try to yell out for his name but you couldn’t. There was a tightening in your throat and you couldn’t breathe. All you remember seeing was Flowey laughing like a manic, mocking you. The last words you hear was “Who would waste such a good opportunity to kill you? Don’t you know, in this world, it’s kill or be killed. He was a liar. He wasn’t a friend. But that doesn’t mean the others are like that, are they? Was Toriel also lying to you? Was the world really this deceiving? Is it filled with liars?

Your heart cracked from those thoughts.


	5. Read between the lines

Interesting, there seems to be a completely untouched civilisation inside this mountain. According to scientific explanations, this shouldn’t be possible because the atmospheric who deem it uninhabitable for the human body. Yet there you were, lying on a bed of golden flowers, looking up to the world you fell from. You are questioning your existence because according to Newton’s Laws you should be dead because of the momentum that should have built up while you were falling…

As you sat up to theorise on ways you to prove that you are alive right now after falling, a strange creature crawls past you. It was like a cockroach or beetle. Interesting… You gather your few belongings that were with you and started observing this environment. It looked just like outside the mountain, there were similar species of flora and fauna but they were all different at the same time. You documented everything you could study into your notebook. This discovery would prove to be very interesting once you get out of here. 

You spend hours on end in the Ruins, meeting lots of different monsters. You even grab a few samples of the moss and water for you to study when you go home. There were lots of puzzles, which you enjoyed solving so much. If only you could find the person who made it, to share the seemingly passionate emotions with another puzzle lover. 

In encounters, some of the monsters gave you some gold that you were thankful for, despite not knowing what to do with it. You kept walking until you reached a bake sale. There was a small spider that was selling pastries and drinks. She stared at you with her eight eyes. You attempt to buy something only to find that it was too expensive. It doesn’t sit very well with her and she seems agitated. You run away but not before she throws a few doughnuts and croissants at you. At least you got some free food right? 

You continue through the Underground. You meet more people, eventually a personified Nubian goat called Toriel that was at the exit of the Ruins, talking to someone on the other side of the door. The strange thing was that when you get through, there wasn’t a trace of another person. No footprints, no nothing. Yet you feel eyes on you. 

You continue through Snowdin and Waterfall. None of this made any scientific sense but why should it when people here know magic. One thing you felt odd was finding random items that seem out of place here. Like a boxing glove fit for human hands or ballet shoes for human feet. Like they were made for humans…

Something isn’t right here. You’re not seeing the full picture. Read in between the lines, think outside the box. A sudden realisation hits you but so does something else. A spear pierced through your chest. Then you hear a yell from somewhere, “Where did that damn spear go?” Then there was another voice, “You have to learn who to control your magic. We can find it later, it’s getting dark now, my little warrior.” 

Was that on purpose? Did they plan this? The world seems to be fading. You mutter your last words, ”Sorry, Mum and Dad, I know you told me to come home earlier but it seems I won’t be coming home for dinner tonight.” You hug your notebook tightly for comforts of home until the final breath.


	6. Kill them with kindness

You were just camping with your friends, foraging for berries, mushrooms, anything really while they hunted for meat. You couldn’t bear the thought of killing another animal or eating its flesh so you stayed out of the messy end of the business for most of the time. Why you were here in the first place is a mystery. Oh, no wait, it wasn’t. 

There was building conflict between the town and the developing urban city. The wanted to buy the land but no one wanted to sell. So they took it away by force, subtly at first with cuts to roads meaning no supplies were getting through but then they were fed up and completely burned down the whole place. 

You weren’t the best person in the world. No one can in this corrupted world. No one can be positive or gentle, because if you are then you’re dead. In this world it’s kill or be killed. Kindness won’t save you, sure it can bring some hope but it won’t help you to survive in this wild place. Well, that’s at least what Grandad told you before he perished in the fire… 

As you wandered around the place, you accidentally tripped and fell in. You never knew there was a hole in this mountain. Welp, you guess this is it and close your eyes. Next thing you know, you were on a flowerbed. A flower pops out from out of the grass and greets you. It was weird but who is to question what is going on in your head, this was all a dream right?

You weren’t really concentrated on him so when he hit you, it came to be a surprise. You grabbed the nearest object and whacked him in the face too. The pain in your arm seared up and rippled through your whole body. Turning an angle, you crash into someone and are knocked unconscious. The next thing you know was that you were in a lightly lit room. 

You were in the home of Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. She was a good cook and joke teller. You stay with her for a couple of days but then you feel something is up. When she isn’t looking, you try to seek into her basement and you find a door. As you are about to open it, she appears and tells you not to leave. You ask what it is but she didn’t seem to like the questions. 

You continue until she grows impatient and throws a fireball at you. You block it with your pan but your apron gets caught in the process. That hurt. You try to reason and she listens. After a heated debate, she finally give in and tells you to be careful, even when you think you are safe, never keep your guard down. You say thankyou, hug her tightly and then make for what is called “The Barrier”

You make it to Hotland when you feel tired and finally sit down to rest by the water cooler. There was a lot of nice people here and you learnt a bit about what is going on here. It seems that humans and monsters once lived happily ever after until humans declared war and banished the monsters Underground a few centuries later. Yet, despite all that, they were showed kindness and compassion to each and every human that fell down here. There were five before and you were the sixth. 

You have also heard stories of how the humans slaughtered innocent monsters. You guess that Papa was wrong, there is kindness in this world but not in the hearts of humans. We are a despicable species and monsters were just victims to our cruelness. As you sat there a dog waddles by. You decide to pet the white Pomeranian. But the dog was a bomb… Boom!


	7. Bang!

You have heard that this place is haunted. Six people, no, six children have disappeared with their last ever sightings being climbing the mountain. They say that the monsters took them and if you don’t behave then you will too. But you never listen to anyone so you went to explore, you were curious to see why everyone was so scared of this mountain. Just in case though, you brought your gun and put on your toughest looking vest to make you seem bad to mess around with. Then you jumped down.

When you got here, you found out that the legends were true. You thought it was just something you read another story written by someone on the internet or a movie plot for another adventure/action movie but this was real. There were actually monsters that roam the earth, except they are beneath the surface… Your thinking didn’t make that much sense right now because you couldn’t fully comprehend how awesome this was. 

And they were all so nice. You were confused why they were locked down here in the first place, they seemed very timid and did lash out at you, a foreigner, with the first chance they got. Well, not everyone… there was that flower, but goat mum protected you from him so you could assume that most of are nice. Then there was always this thought at the back of your mind of why everything? 

There must be a reason why, right? Did they do something wrong in the past? Even if they did, shouldn’t they deserve a second chance? After all, people change right? The bad can become good and the good can become evil, so if they were bad before then they might good now right? You strongly believe that time can change people, and it’s time for monsters to get another chance. You decide that you will set them all free, the whole Underground with everyone in it will see the sun. 

Toriel opened the door to the exit and followed you out. You looked at her and she simply replied with, “I’m coming with you. It’s too dangerous out there alone.” You were glad for that and let her guide you through Snowdin, Waterfall and the Hotlands. Heads turned your own but not for the reasons you thought. 

You discover that Toriel was the originally the queen and that the six humans died down here. You didn’t feel angry with that though because they said it was all by accident and you believed her. She tells you that the only way to get out of here was to get seven humans souls to break the barrier but no one wanted to do that at the expense of seven innocent lives. You felt sorry and told her that you wanted to help everyone escape the Underground. You wanted to be the superhero that sacrifices themselves for the lives of other people. She seems shocked at that idea and tells you that it’s not as easy as it seems. You tell her that you know what she means. She hesitates for a bit.

You walk a bit more and sit to look at the lava bubbling away in the distance. You two were alone and that’s when you tell her that you wanted to give your soul for everyone to be free. She denies your offer saying that you were silly to thing that but then you say that you were the only one left stopping everyone from their hopes and dream. She says that it’s ok, everyone can wait a bit longer. 

You know it’s unfair to everyone here so you decide to do it yourself. You pull out your gun and shoot. It makes a loud noise but you don’t feel anything. She shrieks and screams but all you do was genuinely smile at her and touch her soft fur. You tell her everything’s going to be ok and that she will be free soon. Justice will soon prevail.


	8. Stay Determined

Was it an accident or on purpose? You don’t remember your life before falling in the Underground, or you chose to forget about it. Legends tell of a land where the monsters live and you think you have found it. 

They also tell of the disappearance of seven kids. When the last one went, everyone freaked out because they thought the monsters were going to rise up from the ground, except they didn’t. They bordered up the mountain to stop anyone else from entering, but you somehow got past. 

This place wasn’t anything like the storybooks. It was so light, so bright, so hopeful, so full of determination. You will be the last one, and they will go free so tell me, why aren’t you happy too? You made had fun, made friends, even gained family. And now everything in the world is perfect right? 

Here you are, at the Barrier. You see the souls of the previous fallen ones. They will get to go home too and rest in peace in their beds surrounded by the comforts of home, if they had any to begin with, otherwise why would they come here? You certainly didn’t come here for a happy reason. But maybe they did… 

You feel everyone’s hearts beating at the same time, all chanting and rooting for you. Soon everything will be over and the goals they have being working for will be achieved. All that was standing in your way was Asriel. He fought with the same determination that you had. But what is he fighting for? 

What is pushing him to go this far? Was it something, a feeling like for you or was it something else? A someone else? He’s getting tired, come on, a little longer. But you can’t, you were so tired too, you just wanted to rest a little while. Suddenly a voice came into your head. 

They sounded familiar, it was the same voice that told you to keep going and stay determined when you were hanging to the very last of your HP. An apparition appears, they look like you but different. They give you another push to get back up but tell you to be gentle with him. 

As the battle comes to an end, Asriel turns back into his child form. He asks if you are a person called Chara but you are confused. Who is Chara? Then the spirit starts crying, and they float closer to him. They give them a hug and a kiss on his cheeks but he doesn’t feel it. He doesn’t know that Chara is still there so you give him a hug for Chara. You pat him and tell him that it’s ok. 

Your soul started glowing with Asriel’s and then you hear a crack. Together it was broken, the Barrier was open.


	9. One, two, three... How many more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter for the person that had to see them come and go.

One was sweet and pure  
My own flesh and blood  
I wanted him to mature,  
But he only grew to be a bud

Two was quiet and shy  
We found them laying there  
They wanted to show everyone the sky,  
Instead we are now left with no heir

Three was innocent and small  
I left them alone  
They didn’t survive a brawl,  
And their blood was sown

Four was brash and brutal  
Yet I know they were a soft soul  
My apologies to him were futile,  
Now I have to dig another hole

Five was honest and truthful  
We shared stories of happier days  
Now I am left feeling ruthful,  
And everything is just a haze

Six was smart and inquisitive  
Puzzles and jokes were shared  
Yet, I am just so primitive,  
Letting them go to be speared

Seven was friendly and kind  
Good company and helping hand  
But their fate was still twined,  
That their soul will be canned

Eight was curious and just  
They wanted to free us all  
Never spread any dust  
Passed onwards in my shawl

How many more will come  
Until Asgore get enough  
I can’t bear for another to call me mum  
All he does is tell a bluff

Nine was determined and interesting  
This was biting to the end of my straw  
Upon a word I was intrusting  
That this time it will be a draw

No more will have to come  
We have gotten out  
Despite everything, I still feel glum  
That it has taken nine little sprouts

They will never disappear  
In mine or others’ hearts  
Because they have given us cheer  
While we have torn them to parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
